Someday You Will Be Loved
by Neukiri
Summary: She lost everything after it burned down. Her father was in a grave illness, and her mother was nowhere to be found. She had also lost her friends. But they were of different dimensions. He was a Mafia boss, and she was a ditzy teen. She had always wished to place a "happily ever after" before her "the end". Maybe not everyone got what they wanted. Haru wished she got hers. 2786


Neukiri: Heya~ Hope ya like it.

Summary:

She lost everything after it burned down. Her father was in a grave illness, and her mother was nowhere to be found. She had also lost her friends. But they were of different dimensions. He was a Mafia boss, and she was a ditzy teen. She had always wished to place a "happily ever after" before her "the end". Maybe not everyone got what they wanted. Haru wished she got hers. 2786

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

* * *

The wind howled and screamed at the windows. I shuffled nearer to the hearth, for the rain heavily poured. The only source of light was the crackling fireplace beside me and the only source of heat were the carpet and the sheets that were draped around me. I sighed as I continued to scribble down the notes needed for our academy examination. This is my only chance to make thing right again.

Breaking the aggressive tunes of the rain, I heard the ring of my telephone with clarity. I outstretched my pallor hand to reach the phone that lie atop the table but I hesitated. I withdrew my hand, clasped the sharp blade next to me, and let the sound reverberate through my ears._  
_

"This is the Miura residence. Hahi! I'm probably not home now, but please do leave a message after the beep, so I could listen to it later, okay?"

I heard the rain before the monotonous beep sound, and I clutched the blade tighter.

"Ah, Haru-chan," the mellow voice spoke. I scoffed. It was Kyoko and her tone was laced with worry, and probably pity. "Where are you right now? It's really raining hard you know. Well, I wanted to ask you to treat you out with Hana after the examinations there. Hehe. I'm so foolish. I forgot you really need that privilege. Uhh… Sorry for disturbing. Take care."

The droning sound of the phone filled the place, seconds later.

Despite the heavy downpour, I still continued to study for tomorrow's examination. Fortunately for me, the school which I transferred to would give us monthly allowances, if we were in the top ten. This is why I had to work hard. This is for my father.

After we had returned from the future, my father fell into a grave illness and is at Death's door.

I quit Midori High, for the expenses were too high. I moved to Estari, of which I heard had a school there that gave us monthly allowances if we were in the top. It was an hour's drive from Namimori, and I have been a student there for almost two years. It was only just recently that Kyoko tracked me here in the outskirts of Estari, where I was stationed, and started the conversations about what was happening in Namimori.

Ever since the day two years back, I have been supporting my father, who was in a serious comatose state in the next city, Kaniro.

I worked until midnight at a nearest convenience store, ten minutes away from where I was, and at the same time kept up with my studies.

After all, this was for my dad.

Now, I stare in morbid fascination as little drops of red slowly dripped to my arm.

Was this really what I want?

I closed off the wound as soon as tears damped my face upon remembering the fragments of the peaceful and loved past. The before wherein I was in such joy: It was the past that had Kyoko's laughs, Hana's remarks, Chrome's soft smile, Gokudera's anger issues, Yamamoto's cheerfulness, Lambo and I-Pin's contented grins, and Tsuna's brown orbs—pure with resolution, hiding the fear of the unknown when we were in the future.

With force, I slammed shut the heavy textbook of the school. Without any more hesitation, I grabbed the phone and dialed Kyoko's number. This is what Tsuna would do, right? I was alive with anxiousness. The phone ringed, ringed, then after a few minutes my hope all went down in the drain.

I tried to be like Tsuna. Yet I couldn't. We are of different dimensions. He is a Mafia boss, and I'm just a ditzy teen.

I give up.

He is so strong.

Why am I so weak?

Clad in a loose brown shirt and grey shorts, I paved my way towards the door—towards the heavy war in the rain.

I remember in a bleary state of mind that people under wide umbrellas stared at me—a deranged teen in poverty's bars with no chance of escaping the cruelties of life. But who cares. I just ran and ran and ran.

It was when I was snapped back to Earth when some minutes later my running let me to the town square. Rumors spread that there was a house burning at the outskirts of the town, but was being put out by the rain. They said there were no survivors. Why would there be? After all, the survivor is right here.

I sank to my knees. It was all over. My life was ruined.

I hadn't helped my dad, and I haven't really repaid Kyoko.

Yet, worst of all, I haven't shown Tsuna my true resolution.

Miura Haru was on the verge of death.

I laughed. I shouldn't have been foolish to move to Kaniro. If I hadn't, there might be a chance of my father to regain consciousness.

Maybe I still could've seen Tsuna's big brown orbs.

Such a failure Miura Haru is. Such a failure I am.

All is lost.

Why keep living?

This is my story. But before I could place my _the end_, without the happily ever after, I remember staring into those chocolate orbs of his near my death—those orbs that were stamped with pure resolution.

"Someday, Haru," his voice said.

Maybe I could still place my happily ever after before that "the end".

I felt his arms lifting me up and I soon heard the voices of the past that brought such precious and heartwarming memories to me.

"Someday you will be loved."

* * *

Neukiri: Was it okay? I hadn't done from Haru's POV yet. ... Huhu. Well, feedback is appreciated! :D I'm planning to make this a two-shot. Someday. Haha/

concrit appreciated! :D

Read my other KHR fic?

**Chains**

Summary: He was out of breath. His throat was dry. His legs were burning. But he continued to run. A dark vastness engulfed him as he was slowly suffocating inside the emptiness. He inhaled a large amount of air—not knowing that it was Tsunayoshi's last breath. Dark AU.

June 2, 2013


End file.
